


Ken

by Kintsukuroihearts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroihearts/pseuds/Kintsukuroihearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey meets Ben for the first time and decides to give herself a nickname</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken

When he met her she was only a small child of four, the youngest of his Uncle’s new apprentices. Yet her raw energy seemed deeper and stronger than that of many of her much older peers, her presence was electric. It was the first time he had truly witnessed such great natural force ability outside his own family, as such his Uncle thought it might be useful for Ben to help him with teaching the girl some techniques. Ben he explained would be able to teach in a way only someone who had had such great power themselves at a young age could.  
So Ben started where most civilisations across the galaxy had done for generations, by introducing himself and asking her name.  
To which she answered with great enthusiasm “Ken!”  
That certainly had not been the answer he was expecting “Ken?” he asked contorting his brows, it was difficult to keep a straight face.  
“Yes, Ken” she nodded matter of factly. She was so serious a little girl demanding to be called Ken, Ben stifled a laugh.  
She wasn’t lying but it wasn’t the whole truth either. So he pushed on eager to get to the bottom of the little girls real name “Is that your full name just Ken, or is it Ken Ken, or Ken of House Ken or Ken from Ken?” She giggles uproariously at that, clenching her little fists in her tunic, tears forming at the corners of her bright eyes, “That would be silly, Ken’s my last name. Well the bit I can say anyway and I can’t say my first name at all” She made a moue face, upset at her shortcomings. So he knelt down to look her in the eye “Well Ken Ken, we’ll have to keep calling you that, or find you a new name, would you like that, sometimes I feel like I want a new name. This might be a rare chance for you to get one. Are your parents here? Does Unc- Master Luke know your name?” She looked happier for a spell before a deep seated sadness settled in her, he could feel it even through the force. Nearly tearful she whimpered “My parents already left, they wanted to leave me here”, she sniffled looking from the ground straight into his eyes then tilted her head “whose Unk Master Luke?”  
Ben quickly confused for a second then answered “It’s just Master Luke” he paused laughing gently she warmed at this, “I normally call him Uncle Luke so I had to stop myself, he’s the Jedi master the one with the beard”. She considered briefly face deep in mock concentration, “Yeah he knows my name, we could ask him”. Ben smiled at this she was so adorable she shone like the sun when she smiled. He was really looking forward to helping her learn the ways of the force.  
Later once she was asleep with the younger padawans Ben asked his Uncle her name “It’s Reyata Kenobi”, Luke waited for the reaction in his nephew. Ben quickly burst out “Kenobi like Ben or Obi-Wan Kenobi, like the man I was named after?” Luke smiled softly at his over eager eldest padawan, “Yes one and the same, he’s her Grandfather, she will no doubt be strong in the force like her Grandfather”. Ben thought this through, this was probably the reason his Uncle asked for assistance training her, with her raw energy and her family lineage she would probably be at least as much trouble as he was. And back then his uncle had much fewer padawans under his care. “Reyata Kenobi” he felt the shape of it in his mouth, the name suited her but it was no name for a child. Even one who shone as brightly as she did, when she grew up she would be blinding as if she was a ray of stralight. Rey. He would call her Rey. “Rey” he intoned, his Uncle through a puzzling look his way, as way of answer he replied “She calls herself Ken, probably short for Kenobi because she can’t say Reyata. I can’t take her seriously when she demands to be called Ken, she was stomping her foot moving pebbles with the force demanding to be taken seriously. I couldn’t do it, I just couldn’t call her Ken it was too funny” Ben cried letting laughter bubble up in his chest. Luke also laughed “I understand that this has been going on since she learnt to speak from what her parents told me. Maybe you could convince her Rey is better than Ken.”  
He awoke in the morning with a huff, it was too early but there felt like there was something jumping up and down on his chest. When he opened his eyes with a great amount of effort, still groggy he discovered it was a five year old jumping up and down on his chest “Eughhh, get off” he breathed out sluggishly. “But Bennnnnnnnnnnnn” she whined “we have to get up and train before everyone else if we want to be the best Jedi”. He levelled a death glare at her but she was unmoved from kneeling next to him in her cot, “Is the sun up yet?” he yawned out. “Well no not yet” she answered way to awake for the early hour “But I couldn’t sleep in a strange place on my own”.  
He yawned again “Oh I know you’re sunshine, little Rey, but until the actual sun gets up neither do we, even Jedi can’t see in the dark. Even ones who shine like little stars. Go back to sleep”. She tilted her head again he was starting to realise this was how she expressed confusion, “Re-, ra, Rey?” she whispered. If she wasn’t so endearing he would be angry, he lost so much sleep to nightmares these days. “Yes Rey, short for Reyata is that okay?” she nodded with so much force it shock her small body. “Now go back to sleep, if you want to be a Jedi you need to have plenty of sleep” he muttered as he rolled over. “ ’kay” she said sleepily curling up next to him, he was too tired to argue with her about going back to her own bed so he just hugged her close. She kept the Dark away in the night with the light that poured out like an unwavering candle, she kept away the dark at least until the day broke and they had to face the world…

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure speculation, I just happen to be in the Rey Kenobi camp. Based on a conversation I had with kylotrash.tumblr.com  
> Folloe me on tumblr at http://sithtantrums.tumblr.com/


End file.
